Remember Me
by Alchemist55
Summary: Ok, we know by reading The Nightamer Begins that shelly bones bad news, right? WEll, her and oogie are up 2 no good again! plz randr!
1. The Beging

Remember Me

**Hello! This story is my next story.lol. This time around, im doing dedications. Here we go. This dedication goes to…… Sasha H. The best writer on this damn website. Before u read this story, you might want to read the nightmare begins…. Bye!**

I'm Back!

Jack waited at the Easter holiday door were Sally had decided to go with a couple of friends. He also seemed to have found out that his worst enemey, Oogie Boogie had seemingly hatched an evil plan with Shelly Bones to take over all the doors. He found this foolish and kept on wondering when Sally would return. Suddenley, the door began to tremble and out came Sally came flying out of the Easter door. "Hello, Sally, how're we doin?" Jack said casullauy. "Who the fuck is this asshole?" Said Sally. Jack almost fainted. "What? Oh I see, good one Sally. Sally brushed by him and left him with his jaw wide open. "Lets go get something to eat, Sally. Jack looked back and noticed that his friend had suddenly began walking away with that bitch named Shelly Bones. But this wasn't over yet. He would need the help of Lock, Sock, and Barrel. "Wow. I actullay need those brats on my side for once." Jack said. He shook his head and went along to the dreaded place that the three tormentors called home.

**Did ya read the fanfic I told ya all 2? WELL DO IT! Lol. Well, the next chapter should be up tommorie. Cya!**


	2. Shelly Found

Remember Me

Hello! This story is my next story.lol. This time around, im doing dedications. Here we go. This dedication goes to…… Sasha H. The best writer on this damn website. Before u read this story, you might want to read the nightmare begins…. Bye!

I'm Back!

Jack waited at the Easter holiday door were Sally had decided to go with a couple of friends. He also seemed to have found out that his worst enemey, Oogie Boogie had seemingly hatched an evil plan with Shelly Bones to take over all the doors. He found this foolish and kept on wondering when Sally would return. Suddenley, the door began to tremble and out came Sally came flying out of the Easter door. "Hello, Sally, how're we doin?" Jack said casullauy. "Who the fuck is this asshole?" Said Sally. Jack almost fainted. "What? Oh I see, good one Sally. Sally brushed by him and left him with his jaw wide open. "Lets go get something to eat, Sally. Jack looked back and noticed that his friend had suddenly began walking away with that bitch named Shelly Bones. But this wasn't over yet. He would need the help of Lock, Sock, and Barrel. "Wow. I actullay need those brats on my side for once." Jack said. He shook his head and went along to the dreaded place that the three tormentors called home.

Did ya read the fanfic I told ya all 2? WELL DO IT! Lol. Well, the next chapter should be up tommorie. Cya!

Well, it seems we need to make anuther dedication this one goes to….Katie! my friend. I love you Katie and you complete me even though that sounded really lame. Lol. On wid da story

What did you just call me?

Jack fiannaly made it to the final passageway of Oggie Boogies house were the three demons Lock, Shock, and Barrel were waiting. "Well, were should I start?" Jack said looking up at the bewildred children. "Maybe you should apoligze for being Pumpkin King. My mom says I would make a better one than you." Said Barrel. Shock let out a short laugh. "And, you should go back to your mommy and shit on someone elses floor, you useless corpse." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Bellowed Jack from his deep voice he had now aquirred. "What should we do to em, boss?" Said Lock, a smile forming on all their faces. Shelly Bones came out" Send in Sally." She said. And that is were we must leve the story for later…

WEEEEll, wat did ya think about chpter 2? This chapter like all my chappies was short but I do get them out there quickly. Well, I will see you in chapter 2 which unfourtantley might be post poned till Monday but I'll make an effort to post bye!


	3. The Final Straw

Remember Me

**OMG! I got time to post in all this hectic crap! Well, you probably are so happy u are about to piss ur pants. Lol. And this dedication goes out to……. Matt! We have been friends since like.wow. We have been friends since I was a baby. That's freaky. Now, on with the story….**

**The Final Straw**

**Jack's head seemed to explode. "What are you and oogie up to!" He said. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "Let Lock, Shock and Barrel tell you." The mighty Pumpkin King used his amazing powers to bring down the three children. "Theres only one way to free Sally from what has happened…" Shelly said. She was **really starting to piss Jack off. He ran at her and tried to give her a swift kick but was flipped by her. "I learned a couple of things when I ventured beyond the Halloween door." She said. A sly smile was forming across her face. "Tell me what this one thing is and I'll do it. For sally, I will go to the end of the world." Jack looked crushed as he let these words slip out. How could her, Shelly Bones of all people be telling him these things? He ran at her again. "No chance!" She said. She knocked him down once again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Her mouth began to move and the words slipped put so easily. "You must destroy all the holiday doors to save the one tru love you have for Sally." This news hurt him so bad. "But…" There is one door that holds all the worlds in one. If you can find it, you will find Sally. Good luck." And with that, she dissapered into complete darkness.


	4. Wayward Town

Remember Me

**OMG! I got time to post in all this hectic crap! Well, you probably are so happy u are about to piss ur pants. Lol. And this dedication goes out to……. Matt! We have been friends since like.wow. We have been friends since I was a baby. That's freaky. Now, on with the story….**

**The Final Straw**

**Jack's head seemed to explode. "What are you and oogie up to!" He said. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "Let Lock, Shock and Barrel tell you." The mighty Pumpkin King used his amazing powers to bring down the three children. "Theres only one way to free Sally from what has happened…" Shelly said. She was **really starting to piss Jack off. He ran at her and tried to give her a swift kick but was flipped by her. "I learned a couple of things when I ventured beyond the Halloween door." She said. A sly smile was forming across her face. "Tell me what this one thing is and I'll do it. For sally, I will go to the end of the world." Jack looked crushed as he let these words slip out. How could her, Shelly Bones of all people be telling him these things? He ran at her again. "No chance!" She said. She knocked him down once again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Her mouth began to move and the words slipped put so easily. "You must destroy all the holiday doors to save the one tru love you have for Sally." This news hurt him so bad. "But…" There is one door that holds all the worlds in one. If you can find it, you will find Sally. Good luck." And with that, she dissapered into complete darkness.

**Yo, yo! Lol. Okay same old same old. Lets roll right over to dedivcations plz! This dedicaton goes to my best friend…SHANA M.! lets have a round of applause fer her. She writes on this website and is anuther one of my fav writers. Now, lets get into the story.**

**Wayward Town**

Jack looked down both directions. He didn't want to be caught going through one of the doors. He had decided that the door must be in one of the holidays. "Jack!" Jack turned around in a startle to see Cupid looking at him at a peculiar angle. Cupid had taken on the skater-punk look in the last year. "What the fuck is goin on wid valentines day? Everyone has forgotten who their true love is." Cupid seemed angry. Jack told him the news and Cupid just hovered there, listening. 'Well, ol' Sandy Claw's place could be a start." Jack shook his head and pointed at a different door. "What the hell is dat one?" "Wayward Town. Its where all the doors unite Shelly made it. She really has done herself in this time,huh?" Jack began to let lose a small chuckle. "Well, you have fun wid Sally, cause im outta here." Cupid sailed away. Jack saw the door starting to fade. He jumped thrpugh it just in time. The town loked so big, that he wished Sally was right in front of him. He would have to search all over the damn place. That's when he saw Sally walking by.

**Well, there you have iut that's chapter quardro ( Spanish for four.) So whadda ya think so far? Tell me in review. And n know, I know. I haven't really gotten into were oogies in on this. Buyt soon enough he'll be entering our story. Just hang on and bite your lips. Chapter five is on its way…**


	5. Oogie

Remember Me

**OMG! I got time to post in all this hectic crap! Well, you probably are so happy u are about to piss ur pants. Lol. And this dedication goes out to……. Matt! We have been friends since like.wow. We have been friends since I was a baby. That's freaky. Now, on with the story….**

**The Final Straw**

**Jack's head seemed to explode. "What are you and oogie up to!" He said. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "Let Lock, Shock and Barrel tell you." The mighty Pumpkin King used his amazing powers to bring down the three children. "Theres only one way to free Sally from what has happened…" Shelly said. She was **really starting to piss Jack off. He ran at her and tried to give her a swift kick but was flipped by her. "I learned a couple of things when I ventured beyond the Halloween door." She said. A sly smile was forming across her face. "Tell me what this one thing is and I'll do it. For sally, I will go to the end of the world." Jack looked crushed as he let these words slip out. How could her, Shelly Bones of all people be telling him these things? He ran at her again. "No chance!" She said. She knocked him down once again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Her mouth began to move and the words slipped put so easily. "You must destroy all the holiday doors to save the one tru love you have for Sally." This news hurt him so bad. "But…" There is one door that holds all the worlds in one. If you can find it, you will find Sally. Good luck." And with that, she dissapered into complete darkness.

**Yo, yo! Lol. Okay same old same old. Lets roll right over to dedivcations plz! This dedicaton goes to my best friend…SHANA M.! lets have a round of applause fer her. She writes on this website and is anuther one of my fav writers. Now, lets get into the story.**

**Wayward Town**

Jack looked down both directions. He didn't want to be caught going through one of the doors. He had decided that the door must be in one of the holidays. "Jack!" Jack turned around in a startle to see Cupid looking at him at a peculiar angle. Cupid had taken on the skater-punk look in the last year. "What the fuck is goin on wid valentines day? Everyone has forgotten who their true love is." Cupid seemed angry. Jack told him the news and Cupid just hovered there, listening. 'Well, ol' Sandy Claw's place could be a start." Jack shook his head and pointed at a different door. "What the hell is dat one?" "Wayward Town. Its where all the doors unite Shelly made it. She really has done herself in this time,huh?" Jack began to let lose a small chuckle. "Well, you have fun wid Sally, cause im outta here." Cupid sailed away. Jack saw the door starting to fade. He jumped thrpugh it just in time. The town loked so big, that he wished Sally was right in front of him. He would have to search all over the damn place. That's when he saw Sally walking by.

**Well, there you have iut that's chapter quardro ( Spanish for four.) So whadda ya think so far? Tell me in review. And n know, I know. I haven't really gotten into were oogies in on this. Buyt soon enough he'll be entering our story. Just hang on and bite your lips. Chapter five is on its way…**

**Ello! The next chap of Remembr Me is up and we know what time it is… dedication! This one goes out to…….. CHRIS! Me and Chris have been friends for a while now. He always knows what to say to cheer me up. And plus, im a guy and fer a guy, he can be pretty stupid. Hes still cool though. Now lets find out what this Wayward Town is like…**

Oogie

Jack ran at Sally and gave her a big hug. He began to let the tears roll down his eyes. How much I missed you." He said. "Jack, we've got to get out of here. The door will close, and then I wont remember you or anyone that I love. Please, let me go back and face Shelly alone. She is the only way to end all of this. Then, we can go back to being in love with eachother. I know I souind really corny, but if it's the only way, then I have to go." Jack turned away and began to weep on a stump. "THAT'S ALL NICE,BUT I GOTTA JOB TO BE DOIN!" Someone yelled down. It was Oogie. "What do you want, Oogie?" Oogie jumped down and the cobble that Jack and Sally stood on began to Shake. "Mother fucker! Lets go!" Jack rammed into Oogies big posture and was bounced back. Oogie made a swift puch at Jacks stomach. He was immeadetaley knocked over. Jack's hand had been badly wounded. He wouldn't stay up for long. Oogie made one last pucnch and Jack didn't get up. " Not bad Oogie, not bad. Sally, I will always love you no matter hat. And when you go back to Halloween Town you probably will be like you were when you came out the Easter door. But just keep thius in your head. Shelly is evil and you must defeat her. Sally turned to walk away. "Remember Me." And with that, sally left the realm of Wayward Town and entered Halloween Town.

**Don't hate me cause I made Oogie win this fight. But our lovely Pumpkin King ain't done yet. We have gotten closer and closer to our end and with the last final chapters, we ask ourselves, will there be a sequel? Will Jack be stuck in Wayward Town? One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hope to see you and your reviews there…**


	6. Losing memory

Remember Me

**OMG! I got time to post in all this hectic crap! Well, you probably are so happy u are about to piss ur pants. Lol. And this dedication goes out to……. Matt! We have been friends since like.wow. We have been friends since I was a baby. That's freaky. Now, on with the story….**

**The Final Straw**

**Jack's head seemed to explode. "What are you and oogie up to!" He said. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "Let Lock, Shock and Barrel tell you." The mighty Pumpkin King used his amazing powers to bring down the three children. "Theres only one way to free Sally from what has happened…" Shelly said. She was **really starting to piss Jack off. He ran at her and tried to give her a swift kick but was flipped by her. "I learned a couple of things when I ventured beyond the Halloween door." She said. A sly smile was forming across her face. "Tell me what this one thing is and I'll do it. For sally, I will go to the end of the world." Jack looked crushed as he let these words slip out. How could her, Shelly Bones of all people be telling him these things? He ran at her again. "No chance!" She said. She knocked him down once again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Her mouth began to move and the words slipped put so easily. "You must destroy all the holiday doors to save the one tru love you have for Sally." This news hurt him so bad. "But…" There is one door that holds all the worlds in one. If you can find it, you will find Sally. Good luck." And with that, she dissapered into complete darkness.

**Yo, yo! Lol. Okay same old same old. Lets roll right over to dedivcations plz! This dedicaton goes to my best friend…SHANA M.! lets have a round of applause fer her. She writes on this website and is anuther one of my fav writers. Now, lets get into the story.**

**Wayward Town**

Jack looked down both directions. He didn't want to be caught going through one of the doors. He had decided that the door must be in one of the holidays. "Jack!" Jack turned around in a startle to see Cupid looking at him at a peculiar angle. Cupid had taken on the skater-punk look in the last year. "What the fuck is goin on wid valentines day? Everyone has forgotten who their true love is." Cupid seemed angry. Jack told him the news and Cupid just hovered there, listening. 'Well, ol' Sandy Claw's place could be a start." Jack shook his head and pointed at a different door. "What the hell is dat one?" "Wayward Town. Its where all the doors unite Shelly made it. She really has done herself in this time,huh?" Jack began to let lose a small chuckle. "Well, you have fun wid Sally, cause im outta here." Cupid sailed away. Jack saw the door starting to fade. He jumped thrpugh it just in time. The town loked so big, that he wished Sally was right in front of him. He would have to search all over the damn place. That's when he saw Sally walking by.

**Well, there you have iut that's chapter quardro ( Spanish for four.) So whadda ya think so far? Tell me in review. And n know, I know. I haven't really gotten into were oogies in on this. Buyt soon enough he'll be entering our story. Just hang on and bite your lips. Chapter five is on its way…**

**Ello! The next chap of Remembr Me is up and we know what time it is… dedication! This one goes out to…….. CHRIS! Me and Chris have been friends for a while now. He always knows what to say to cheer me up. And plus, im a guy and fer a guy, he can be pretty stupid. Hes still cool though. Now lets find out what this Wayward Town is like…**

Oogie

Jack ran at Sally and gave her a big hug. He began to let the tears roll down his eyes. How much I missed you." He said. "Jack, we've got to get out of here. The door will close, and then I wont remember you or anyone that I love. Please, let me go back and face Shelly alone. She is the only way to end all of this. Then, we can go back to being in love with eachother. I know I souind really corny, but if it's the only way, then I have to go." Jack turned away and began to weep on a stump. "THAT'S ALL NICE,BUT I GOTTA JOB TO BE DOIN!" Someone yelled down. It was Oogie. "What do you want, Oogie?" Oogie jumped down and the cobble that Jack and Sally stood on began to Shake. "Mother fucker! Lets go!" Jack rammed into Oogies big posture and was bounced back. Oogie made a swift puch at Jacks stomach. He was immeadetaley knocked over. Jack's hand had been badly wounded. He wouldn't stay up for long. Oogie made one last pucnch and Jack didn't get up. " Not bad Oogie, not bad. Sally, I will always love you no matter hat. And when you go back to Halloween Town you probably will be like you were when you came out the Easter door. But just keep thius in your head. Shelly is evil and you must defeat her. Sally turned to walk away. "Remember Me." And with that, sally left the realm of Wayward Town and entered Halloween Town.

**Don't hate me cause I made Oogie win this fight. But our lovely Pumpkin King ain't done yet. We have gotten closer and closer to our end and with the last final chapters, we ask ourselves, will there be a sequel? Will Jack be stuck in Wayward Town? One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hope to see you and your reviews there…**

**Well, its time for anuther dedication. This puppy goes out to…….. PAIGE! Paige is my little dog that we got at a rescue league. She was going to be put down, but me and my mom saved the day! Now, Lets see what is going on in Halloween Town…**

**Come Back**

Sally looked around and saw nobody. She took two looks back, and noticed that Wayward Town's door had closed. Sally then took out her lip gloss she had bought at the Easter stands and put it on. "MMM… candy flavored." She smacked her lips once more and walked down the roiad. She needed to find Shelly. They were best friends. They had been for quite some time now. Sally tried to remember what the geek had said to her as she stepped thrugh the large door. Then, she figured it out. "Remember Me." Sally said so lightly that it rode the wind and faded away into nothingness. "Well, I never liked the fucker anyway." She walked on until she reached Oogie's mansion. "Hey!" Greeted Shelly Bones. "Hi. Whats going on?" Sally looked at her pecuillariy. What was going on?" "Well, if you follow me, I bet we can find out." Shelly led Sally into a large room were some type of machinery was being held. "This will fix everything." Shelly smacked Sally on the head and dragged her body over to the machinery. Just at that moment, Oogie came into the room. "What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to do something?" Shelly then placed Sally into a chair. "Well, I got bad news. Jacks been taken care of. He wont be comin back. All we need to do is erase that rag dolls memory completely." And then, process began.

**Were getting closer and closer to the end. Only a couple of more chaps and we leave this story to be Remembered. Buttttttt, what happens in the next chap is going to shock you all. So get ready for the best chap in the whole story so far…**


	7. One Last Try

Remember Me

**OMG! I got time to post in all this hectic crap! Well, you probably are so happy u are about to piss ur pants. Lol. And this dedication goes out to……. Matt! We have been friends since like.wow. We have been friends since I was a baby. That's freaky. Now, on with the story….**

**The Final Straw**

**Jack's head seemed to explode. "What are you and oogie up to!" He said. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "Let Lock, Shock and Barrel tell you." The mighty Pumpkin King used his amazing powers to bring down the three children. "Theres only one way to free Sally from what has happened…" Shelly said. She was **really starting to piss Jack off. He ran at her and tried to give her a swift kick but was flipped by her. "I learned a couple of things when I ventured beyond the Halloween door." She said. A sly smile was forming across her face. "Tell me what this one thing is and I'll do it. For sally, I will go to the end of the world." Jack looked crushed as he let these words slip out. How could her, Shelly Bones of all people be telling him these things? He ran at her again. "No chance!" She said. She knocked him down once again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Her mouth began to move and the words slipped put so easily. "You must destroy all the holiday doors to save the one tru love you have for Sally." This news hurt him so bad. "But…" There is one door that holds all the worlds in one. If you can find it, you will find Sally. Good luck." And with that, she dissapered into complete darkness.

**Yo, yo! Lol. Okay same old same old. Lets roll right over to dedivcations plz! This dedicaton goes to my best friend…SHANA M.! lets have a round of applause fer her. She writes on this website and is anuther one of my fav writers. Now, lets get into the story.**

**Wayward Town**

Jack looked down both directions. He didn't want to be caught going through one of the doors. He had decided that the door must be in one of the holidays. "Jack!" Jack turned around in a startle to see Cupid looking at him at a peculiar angle. Cupid had taken on the skater-punk look in the last year. "What the fuck is goin on wid valentines day? Everyone has forgotten who their true love is." Cupid seemed angry. Jack told him the news and Cupid just hovered there, listening. 'Well, ol' Sandy Claw's place could be a start." Jack shook his head and pointed at a different door. "What the hell is dat one?" "Wayward Town. Its where all the doors unite Shelly made it. She really has done herself in this time,huh?" Jack began to let lose a small chuckle. "Well, you have fun wid Sally, cause im outta here." Cupid sailed away. Jack saw the door starting to fade. He jumped thrpugh it just in time. The town loked so big, that he wished Sally was right in front of him. He would have to search all over the damn place. That's when he saw Sally walking by.

**Well, there you have iut that's chapter quardro ( Spanish for four.) So whadda ya think so far? Tell me in review. And n know, I know. I haven't really gotten into were oogies in on this. Buyt soon enough he'll be entering our story. Just hang on and bite your lips. Chapter five is on its way…**

**Ello! The next chap of Remembr Me is up and we know what time it is… dedication! This one goes out to…….. CHRIS! Me and Chris have been friends for a while now. He always knows what to say to cheer me up. And plus, im a guy and fer a guy, he can be pretty stupid. Hes still cool though. Now lets find out what this Wayward Town is like…**

Oogie

Jack ran at Sally and gave her a big hug. He began to let the tears roll down his eyes. How much I missed you." He said. "Jack, we've got to get out of here. The door will close, and then I wont remember you or anyone that I love. Please, let me go back and face Shelly alone. She is the only way to end all of this. Then, we can go back to being in love with eachother. I know I souind really corny, but if it's the only way, then I have to go." Jack turned away and began to weep on a stump. "THAT'S ALL NICE,BUT I GOTTA JOB TO BE DOIN!" Someone yelled down. It was Oogie. "What do you want, Oogie?" Oogie jumped down and the cobble that Jack and Sally stood on began to Shake. "Mother fucker! Lets go!" Jack rammed into Oogies big posture and was bounced back. Oogie made a swift puch at Jacks stomach. He was immeadetaley knocked over. Jack's hand had been badly wounded. He wouldn't stay up for long. Oogie made one last pucnch and Jack didn't get up. " Not bad Oogie, not bad. Sally, I will always love you no matter hat. And when you go back to Halloween Town you probably will be like you were when you came out the Easter door. But just keep thius in your head. Shelly is evil and you must defeat her. Sally turned to walk away. "Remember Me." And with that, sally left the realm of Wayward Town and entered Halloween Town.

**Don't hate me cause I made Oogie win this fight. But our lovely Pumpkin King ain't done yet. We have gotten closer and closer to our end and with the last final chapters, we ask ourselves, will there be a sequel? Will Jack be stuck in Wayward Town? One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hope to see you and your reviews there…**

**Well, its time for anuther dedication. This puppy goes out to…….. PAIGE! Paige is my little dog that we got at a rescue league. She was going to be put down, but me and my mom saved the day! Now, Lets see what is going on in Halloween Town…**

**Come Back**

Sally looked around and saw nobody. She took two looks back, and noticed that Wayward Town's door had closed. Sally then took out her lip gloss she had bought at the Easter stands and put it on. "MMM… candy flavored." She smacked her lips once more and walked down the roiad. She needed to find Shelly. They were best friends. They had been for quite some time now. Sally tried to remember what the geek had said to her as she stepped thrugh the large door. Then, she figured it out. "Remember Me." Sally said so lightly that it rode the wind and faded away into nothingness. "Well, I never liked the fucker anyway." She walked on until she reached Oogie's mansion. "Hey!" Greeted Shelly Bones. "Hi. Whats going on?" Sally looked at her pecuillariy. What was going on?" "Well, if you follow me, I bet we can find out." Shelly led Sally into a large room were some type of machinery was being held. "This will fix everything." Shelly smacked Sally on the head and dragged her body over to the machinery. Just at that moment, Oogie came into the room. "What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to do something?" Shelly then placed Sally into a chair. "Well, I got bad news. Jacks been taken care of. He wont be comin back. All we need to do is erase that rag dolls memory completely." And then, process began.

**Were getting closer and closer to the end. Only a couple of more chaps and we leave this story to be Remembered. Buttttttt, what happens in the next chap is going to shock you all. So get ready for the best chap in the whole story so far…**

**Hello! We have gotten to chapter number 7 Due to the fans and reviews that have been positive and have kept me going. This dedication goes out to you guys! Now, lets find out what will become of Jack…**

**One Last Try**

Jack sat upon the stump. He was badly wounded and couldn't even move. He wanted to but it was impossible. With five hefty hits, the door still hadn't budged an inch. Jack fell down. He was feeling the memory of….. what was that girls name again. Ah. Yes. He had it now. Was it Snully, or Sally? Oh well, it didn't look like he was ever going to find a way out of this one. Then, all of a sudden, the door began to shake. Was he out of here or was it just his imagination? He needed to get back to Halloween Town before Sally's memories faded away. He tried to whispered her name but it just refused to come off his tounge. He had it, then it would start to disappear back down his throat. "Oh, man. Im the Pumpkin King. I shouldn't be so down in the dumps when I could be trying to get out of this wasteland. Jack took one more heavy punch at the door and it just stayed shut. Leaving him to belive he would never come back.

**So that's Chapter 7, my wild and crazy fans. Only (hopefully.) 3 more chapters and I can wrap this puppy up and make- oops! Almost spilled the plans for something in the making. Okay, Okay I wont tourture you. There will be a sequel. It will be called either "Faded Memorys" Or "Faded Away." Tell me in a review which one u think is better. Cya until next time…**


	8. Remember Me

Remember Me

**OMG! I got time to post in all this hectic crap! Well, you probably are so happy u are about to piss ur pants. Lol. And this dedication goes out to……. Matt! We have been friends since like.wow. We have been friends since I was a baby. That's freaky. Now, on with the story….**

**The Final Straw**

**Jack's head seemed to explode. "What are you and oogie up to!" He said. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "Let Lock, Shock and Barrel tell you." The mighty Pumpkin King used his amazing powers to bring down the three children. "Theres only one way to free Sally from what has happened…" Shelly said. She was **really starting to piss Jack off. He ran at her and tried to give her a swift kick but was flipped by her. "I learned a couple of things when I ventured beyond the Halloween door." She said. A sly smile was forming across her face. "Tell me what this one thing is and I'll do it. For sally, I will go to the end of the world." Jack looked crushed as he let these words slip out. How could her, Shelly Bones of all people be telling him these things? He ran at her again. "No chance!" She said. She knocked him down once again. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Her mouth began to move and the words slipped put so easily. "You must destroy all the holiday doors to save the one tru love you have for Sally." This news hurt him so bad. "But…" There is one door that holds all the worlds in one. If you can find it, you will find Sally. Good luck." And with that, she dissapered into complete darkness.

**Yo, yo! Lol. Okay same old same old. Lets roll right over to dedivcations plz! This dedicaton goes to my best friend…SHANA M.! lets have a round of applause fer her. She writes on this website and is anuther one of my fav writers. Now, lets get into the story.**

**Wayward Town**

Jack looked down both directions. He didn't want to be caught going through one of the doors. He had decided that the door must be in one of the holidays. "Jack!" Jack turned around in a startle to see Cupid looking at him at a peculiar angle. Cupid had taken on the skater-punk look in the last year. "What the fuck is goin on wid valentines day? Everyone has forgotten who their true love is." Cupid seemed angry. Jack told him the news and Cupid just hovered there, listening. 'Well, ol' Sandy Claw's place could be a start." Jack shook his head and pointed at a different door. "What the hell is dat one?" "Wayward Town. Its where all the doors unite Shelly made it. She really has done herself in this time,huh?" Jack began to let lose a small chuckle. "Well, you have fun wid Sally, cause im outta here." Cupid sailed away. Jack saw the door starting to fade. He jumped thrpugh it just in time. The town loked so big, that he wished Sally was right in front of him. He would have to search all over the damn place. That's when he saw Sally walking by.

**Well, there you have iut that's chapter quardro ( Spanish for four.) So whadda ya think so far? Tell me in review. And n know, I know. I haven't really gotten into were oogies in on this. Buyt soon enough he'll be entering our story. Just hang on and bite your lips. Chapter five is on its way…**

**Ello! The next chap of Remembr Me is up and we know what time it is… dedication! This one goes out to…….. CHRIS! Me and Chris have been friends for a while now. He always knows what to say to cheer me up. And plus, im a guy and fer a guy, he can be pretty stupid. Hes still cool though. Now lets find out what this Wayward Town is like…**

Oogie

Jack ran at Sally and gave her a big hug. He began to let the tears roll down his eyes. How much I missed you." He said. "Jack, we've got to get out of here. The door will close, and then I wont remember you or anyone that I love. Please, let me go back and face Shelly alone. She is the only way to end all of this. Then, we can go back to being in love with eachother. I know I souind really corny, but if it's the only way, then I have to go." Jack turned away and began to weep on a stump. "THAT'S ALL NICE,BUT I GOTTA JOB TO BE DOIN!" Someone yelled down. It was Oogie. "What do you want, Oogie?" Oogie jumped down and the cobble that Jack and Sally stood on began to Shake. "Mother fucker! Lets go!" Jack rammed into Oogies big posture and was bounced back. Oogie made a swift puch at Jacks stomach. He was immeadetaley knocked over. Jack's hand had been badly wounded. He wouldn't stay up for long. Oogie made one last pucnch and Jack didn't get up. " Not bad Oogie, not bad. Sally, I will always love you no matter hat. And when you go back to Halloween Town you probably will be like you were when you came out the Easter door. But just keep thius in your head. Shelly is evil and you must defeat her. Sally turned to walk away. "Remember Me." And with that, sally left the realm of Wayward Town and entered Halloween Town.

**Don't hate me cause I made Oogie win this fight. But our lovely Pumpkin King ain't done yet. We have gotten closer and closer to our end and with the last final chapters, we ask ourselves, will there be a sequel? Will Jack be stuck in Wayward Town? One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Hope to see you and your reviews there…**

**Well, its time for anuther dedication. This puppy goes out to…….. PAIGE! Paige is my little dog that we got at a rescue league. She was going to be put down, but me and my mom saved the day! Now, Lets see what is going on in Halloween Town…**

**Come Back**

Sally looked around and saw nobody. She took two looks back, and noticed that Wayward Town's door had closed. Sally then took out her lip gloss she had bought at the Easter stands and put it on. "MMM… candy flavored." She smacked her lips once more and walked down the roiad. She needed to find Shelly. They were best friends. They had been for quite some time now. Sally tried to remember what the geek had said to her as she stepped thrugh the large door. Then, she figured it out. "Remember Me." Sally said so lightly that it rode the wind and faded away into nothingness. "Well, I never liked the fucker anyway." She walked on until she reached Oogie's mansion. "Hey!" Greeted Shelly Bones. "Hi. Whats going on?" Sally looked at her pecuillariy. What was going on?" "Well, if you follow me, I bet we can find out." Shelly led Sally into a large room were some type of machinery was being held. "This will fix everything." Shelly smacked Sally on the head and dragged her body over to the machinery. Just at that moment, Oogie came into the room. "What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to do something?" Shelly then placed Sally into a chair. "Well, I got bad news. Jacks been taken care of. He wont be comin back. All we need to do is erase that rag dolls memory completely." And then, process began.

**Were getting closer and closer to the end. Only a couple of more chaps and we leave this story to be Remembered. Buttttttt, what happens in the next chap is going to shock you all. So get ready for the best chap in the whole story so far…**

**Hello! We have gotten to chapter number 7 Due to the fans and reviews that have been positive and have kept me going. This dedication goes out to you guys! Now, lets find out what will become of Jack…**

**One Last Try**

Jack sat upon the stump. He was badly wounded and couldn't even move. He wanted to but it was impossible. With five hefty hits, the door still hadn't budged an inch. Jack fell down. He was feeling the memory of….. what was that girls name again. Ah. Yes. He had it now. Was it Snully, or Sally? Oh well, it didn't look like he was ever going to find a way out of this one. Then, all of a sudden, the door began to shake. Was he out of here or was it just his imagination? He needed to get back to Halloween Town before Sally's memories faded away. He tried to whispered her name but it just refused to come off his tounge. He had it, then it would start to disappear back down his throat. "Oh, man. Im the Pumpkin King. I shouldn't be so down in the dumps when I could be trying to get out of this wasteland. Jack took one more heavy punch at the door and it just stayed shut. Leaving him to belive he would never come back.

**So that's Chapter 7, my wild and crazy fans. Only (hopefully.) 3 more chapters and I can wrap this puppy up and make- oops! Almost spilled the plans for something in the making. Okay, Okay I wont tourture you. There will be a sequel. It will be called either "Faded Memorys" Or "Faded Away." Tell me in a review which one u think is better. Cya until next time…**

**Hello! How Is everyone! I hope u all enjoied the last chapter of our story. Well, this dedication goes to….. my friend Jermey! Now we all know that Jermey is a coll dude, right? RIGHT!lol. on with the story…**

Sally tried to wriggle out of the machines grasp but she was too unfourtanate. The memorys were gone. She had no recollection of Jack. "Ha! Whaddya think of that you useless skeleton!" Said Oogie. Jack felt as though a chunk of his heart was being ripped out of him. He collapsed as the darkness engulfed him, transporting him to some uther part in Wayward Town. Both hearts were breaking. "NO! I WON'T GIVE UP THIS TIME!" Jack swung at the darkness, trying to get out of there. As Sally sat on the machiune, she fiannaliy had one more memory to hang onto. Then, she said it "Remember Me."

**Well my fellow fans, that's where "Faded Away" will have to pick off. Sorry it took me so long to post the next chap. I was grounded because I was being a jerk to my mom. See ya in "Faded Away…"**


End file.
